Bonne Fête
by mamamu-yan
Summary: Tamaki has the perfect gift for Kyoya's birthday that involves a trip to The Big Apple! Woohoo! Light Tamaki/Kyoya, rated T for minor language


**okay, i busted this out in one night. WHOO. this idea was loosely based off of a post made by a blog on tumblr who does those ouran text messages, seen here - **** post/63780493051/o-okay-admin-note-can-just-say-ho w-much-i-love#notes**

**the idea of tamaki and kyoya seeing a play together was too precious~ but i never saw wicked so i was like shit might as well make it les mis~ (p.s.-there a small spoiler to les mis towards the end when they go see it sooo...if you've never seen it and want/planning to see it...uh, don't read?!)**

**this was my attempt to just...flesh out the relationship of these two. i probably didn't give either enough character, or they might seem too out of character. it may seem choppy it may go too quickly...keep in mind, i've been typing none stop for the past 5 hours haha.**

**i was hoping to upload this on kyoya's birthday, which is november 22nd, but i couldn't help it~ i hope you poop heads enjoy**

**Title: Bonne Fête**

**Pairing: Light Tamaki/Kyoya**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Tamaki has the perfect gift for Kyoya's birthday that involves a trip to The Big Apple...whoohoo.**

**disclaimer: don't own nothin'**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The trees outside of Ouran academy were nearly bare, the grass was slowly loosing its lush green color and was transitioning to a dead yellow. The most highly anticipated Chrysanthemums were finally in full bloom and helped pierce the gloomy environment the chilly autumn air gave the school grounds. Even the Ouran building appeared to be a dull pink from the upcoming frost that had started forming. It was the end of the school day, and the sun was setting behind the thin cloudy haze, although it was only 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Girls in their puffed out lemon chiffon dresses kept their knitted shawls or turtle neck ponchos tightly wrapped around their dainty torsos as they huddled together in packs, or arm in arm with a fellow male student draped in their best scarves and mittens. They passed over the cold stone walkway from the front doors, down to the gates, and passed the lifeless fountain with it's share of crumbled leaves floating around.

The youngest Ootori was occupying himself by counting the number of dead leaves that would flutter down and land into the pond rather than the amount of students who walked by. He was never one to sit by the window sill-that was more of a Hitachiin thing to do. He couldn't resist though. This was his absolute favorite time of the year and the perfect season for long, thoughtful gazes out the fogged up window of the third music room. The radiators heated up the room, leaving the young man comfortable in his outstretched leg position crossed at the ankles, and a hot cup of green tea situated in his lap to help warm up his hands. The Host Club has ended for the day, and there was no one left in the room except for him and Haruhi; the latter making final adjustments to the newly decorated tables in the room and double checking to see if each vase had an even number of flowers and the floor underneath was swept clean.

"I think that's all." The girl mumbled and scratched the back of her head as she observed her work around the room, trying to pick up on anything she may have missed. Her monotone voice snapped Kyoya back to reality after momentarily resting his eyes for a few seconds. It was Haruhi who insisted on taking a break after a long day of keeping up with debts.

"It looks lovely, Haruhi. Thank you." His short time of relaxing put him in a peaceful state of mind and didn't falter the true smile that graced his lips. Haruhi noticed, and returned that grateful smile. "No problem, senpai. It's the least I could do." With that, she made her way over to the corner of the room and retrieved her book bag, checking inside. "I guess I'll get going now. Will you be okay here by yourself?"

Kyoya took a deep inhale and waved the first year off dismissively. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Be safe."

This mood was rare for someone such as Kyoya, and it made Haruhi a bit glad. She wished she could stay around longer to enjoy it more, or if he could be this carefree more often. "Alright I will. See you tomo-"

The music doors swung open and cut Haruhi's sentence short as she simply stood there and stared blankly at Tamaki, who stood in a heroic type stance-arms out flung out from opening the doors, feet parted and a look of complete determination on his face. The quiet atmosphere now destroyed, Ootori's body immediately tensed up and gripped his tea cup at the sound of his name. "KYOYA!" Good mood: gone.

"Well, good luck, senpai" Haruhi deadpanned as she managed to slip around the King and avoid his hectic spewing of farewells as she left.

Slightly hurt by his daughter's aloof attitude, Tamaki was quick to brush it off and turn his attention back to the boy he needed to speak to. "Kyoya! Kyoya!"

Said boy shifted in his spot on the windowsill, getting a bit restless now that he remembered how long he's been sitting there. "Yes, yes, why are you shouting?"

The blonde seemingly bounced over to his friend, an obvious ball of energy hiding something big from Kyoya-whatever it was couldn't keep Tamaki's face from breaking out in a wide grin and keep him from bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I got something for you."

Kyoya raised a sharp brow, now adjusting himself to a sitting position with his legs now hanging over the side, crossed. "Oh?" He took one last sip from his tea and set it aside. "You did now?"

That smile never cracked, and Tamaki was squirming in his spot. "...You gonna guess what it is?"

"Do I have to?"

"...Well, if you don't want to I suppose I can just tell you right now."

"But that would ruin the essence of the surprise."

"But...you said you didn't want to guess?"

"I never said I didn't want to, I was simply asking if I was allowed to."

"Kyoyaaaa!" Tamaki whined and crumbled down to his knees, distraught. "You're ruined the whole idea I had planned out in my head!"

"My apologizes." The young man smirked from behind his glasses. "So am I still guessing or will you just-"

"NO!" Tamaki sprang back up, eyes wide and hands out in defense. "No, no! I'll give it to you!"

The bespectacled man leaned his back up against the cold window, legs crossed and hands properly folded on his lap, waiting patiently for Tamaki to regain his position. "Continue."

After taking a deep breath, Tamaki fixed his posture and stood tall in front of his younger friend, a look of serious matters crossed his perfect features. He took a moment to brush his fingers through his golden hair and clear his throat before announcing clearly, as if he was preparing for a speech in front of the entire student body.

"Mr. Kyoya Ootori-I am highly aware of your birthday this upcoming Friday-" The mention of his birthday caused the young man to close his eyes in remembrance and nod, "-And being the loyal and trustworthy friend I am, I went ahead and planned out the most spectacular, most suburb weekend you could ever imagine-NOW!"

The sudden shout caused Kyoya's eyes to open again, though seeming unfazed.

"...I know you told us that we shouldn't fuss over your birthday because 'It's just your birthday it's not like you've received an award of any sorts' but I could not sit idly by and imagine you sitting alone in your cold, abandoned house on your birthday with no one to love you!" Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"So...don't hate me." Tamaki suddenly shoved the hand he had been keeping hidden behind his back into Kyoya's face, resulting the raven haired man to blink in surprise. "...But I couldn't resist."

In front of Kyoya were two small, rectangular tickets with tiny English typing on it and golden text reading Les Misérables on the top. Kyoya's breath got caught in his throat, and Tamaki grinned.

"You've always wanted to see a live performance, so what better way to celebrate your day of birth than to travel to New York City and see it for yourself?"

The wide eyes behind eyeglasses scanned the tickets from top to bottom as Tamaki let Kyoya take them in his hands, speechless. He only threatened the others to not get him a birthday present or even wish him a happy birthday because he never dreamed it would be as large as this-not that he was spoiled and wanted something out of this world. Kyoya simply did not want to bother with small presents that wouldn't take his breath away or leave him dumbfounded. Not like the presents Tamaki gives anyway.

"How on earth...were you able to get these? Not so much these but, how will you manage to get us to the States and back here in one weekend? Is this all planned out and ready?"

Tamaki raised a hand to silence his friend, giving him a charming smile and brushing his bangs out of his face. "No need to worry, Kyoya. Daddy has it all sorted out. I ordered these tickets for a Saturday show because even though I would have preferred to take you on your actual birthday, I knew you would be against the idea of skipping out on school just for the sake of your birthday so I arranged a private jet to take us promptly first thing Saturday morning- oh, and don't forget to pack an over night bag-and we should land there at night (1), go see the musical the next night and have some time to go sight seeing before we catch another flight on Sunday night!"

After finishing his speech, Tamaki continued to smile down at his best friend, who started at him mildly in awe. Kyoya simply stared at Tamaki, then back down at his tickets.

"...If you want to go, that is..." He heard Tamaki croak out shyly, looking down at his feet in an embarrassing way. The fact he would even think to include that last part irked Kyoya a bit. The dark haired man rose from his spot and swiftly handed Tamaki one of the tickets as he stood shoulder to shoulder with his blonde companion, giving him a trusting look from over the rim of his glasses.

"I'd love to go."

He smirked and Tamaki grinned.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The past few hours has been a blur to Kyoya-he couldn't recall what he had for breakfast that morning, if he had any breakfast that is. All he remembered was Tamaki being a pain in the ass the entire day. His birthday.

'Kyoya, did you pack in advance? We don't want to be late!' 'Did you remember to pack your gloves? It's cold in New York too, ya know.' 'KYOYA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'

He couldn't remember anything else after he had whacked Tamaki in the back of the head with his binder and shut him up. But school had ended, Host Club was closed for the day for the absence of the President and Vice-President, and it finally dawned on Kyoya on what was approaching. This was his first time in the States in a few years, let alone New York. To see the famous city was a secret dream for Kyoya, though he never admitted it directly. Only Tamaki would "guess".

The flight had taken 13 hours and 50 minutes approximately Kyoya estimated when he felt a hand grip his shoulder and eagerly shake him out of his slumber.

"Kyoya," Tamaki whispered excitedly in his ear, his hand and the shaking not ceasing. "Kyoya, wake up, wake up! We're here!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Never before has Kyoya ever inhaled as much cigarette smoke before, and they haven't even left the Subway station yet. The jet lag was finally catching onto the birthday boy, as his eyes would occasionally threaten to droop down despite the fast and constant walking him and Tamaki were doing past thousands of people, small and large, rich and poor, different ethnicity, at six at night, but it felt like two in the morning.

"Hurry, Kyoya! Don't fall asleep yet!" His blonde friend urged him on and eventually took Kyoya's bare hand in his gloved one, holding on tight as the two held tight to their luggage and pushed their way up the busy staircase leading through the station. This truly was the city that never slept, for Kyoya couldn't go a single minute without having someone violently bump into him, snapping him back to reality or mumbled "excuse me" in American.

"Such a lively city!" Tamaki exclaimed in Japanese over the droning of people's voices and music playing faintly off in the distance.

"Too alive," Kyoya yawned, blinking hard. "Which exit is ours?" He scanned over each different staircase that led to different streets, and others, to different subway trains. With Tamaki being constantly down his back the whole week and no time to himself since he finished all his schoolwork, Kyoya had no time prior to the trip to memorize a route or destination marks for the two of them, but Tamaki was less worried about that.

"Just a little further down; I can see the sign already! Ah, New York City!"

'Damn you, Tamaki.'

Just as the two were nearing the end of the station, Kyoya was practically sleepwalking and was only being tugged along by Tamaki, who was more awake than ever. He was gazing at all the lit up fast food signs and the amount of diverse people who saw passing all around him. His ear directed him over to a large clearing towards the staircase where they were planning to exit. It was a small band of jazz musicians, with their own instruments and playing the most unique music Tamaki has ever heard. Not that he was sheltered with only classical tunes, but he has hardly heard such upbeat music played in front of him, nor has he witness anyone play it. This small band had it's occasional onlookers but none really stopped to listen to the songs that Tamaki has noticed. He was astounded by their talent, but Kyoya saw nothing else of it. Just dirty people off the street looking for money by exerting themselves of their simple talent.

"Tamaki, keep moving." Kyoya ordered with a tug at his hand, shivering by the steps of the staircase which led to the city grounds. Tamaki, however, lifted his finger towards Kyoya, motioning to give him "one moment" and took a few tentative steps towards the ethnic group of musicians. He took a five dollar bill which he recently got converted out of his coat pocket, leaned over to the opened guitar case that sat in the circle, and dropped it in.

"You played very nice music." Tamaki spoke in stiff English, his accent (2) making it a little hard to hear, but understandable non the less. In return, he got big toothy grins from each of the band members, along with a thumbs up.

"Hey, thanks, man!"

Kyoya stood off to the side by himself, watching the display with soft eyes through slightly fogged glasses. A smile managed to creep it's way to his lips, however, as Tamaki strolled back over to him, feeling proud.

"There are so many talented people in this world, Kyoya. Giving a little kindness can go a long way."

For the first time, Kyoya had nothing snarky to say back. The deed done by his friend warmed his heart, and quickly, he took Tamaki's hand again. "I agree. Now, how about we get to the hotel? I'm exhausted."

Tamaki observed Kyoya's expressions, even though his face was partially hidden behind the scarf wrapped tightly around the lower half of his face, but he could see the slight curvature of the corners of his mouth. The sight made Tamaki's heart flutter in return as he escorted the birthday boy up the flight of stairs into the coldness and bright lights of the city, but keeping those hands in his warm.

"I couldn't agree more."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The city was such a lively place, Kyoya had to agree with Tamaki on that notion. There were always people rushing by, car horns honking and voices shouting. The smoke from underground and the scent of hotdogs and pretzels constantly filled Kyoya's senses as they always lingered through the frigid November air. Even after all of Tamaki's nagging about being prepared, Kyoya had neglectfully forgotten his gloves at him, and his hands were frozen solid. If it weren't for Tamaki's kind heart and warm hands, Kyoya would be miserable. But staying close by his friend's side kept him in good spirits when wondering around the streets the next day. They were able to fit in a few hours of sleep, both waking up around noon and finding a local cafe shop down the block that didn't seem too run down. It was pleasant to just sit and chat with Tamaki with a nice cup of tea to warm his hands and a marvelous window seat so he could watch the over sized billboards and lights flashing from outside.

"Hey, Kyoya?" Tamaki began after a few minutes of silence, having been staring down at his cup of coffee and half eaten muffin.

"Hm?" Kyoya's eyes were fixated on the people and cars passing by, he didn't notice how restless Tamaki was getting on his stool.

The blonde examined his bespectacled friend's face, seeing how content and at peace he seemed by just sitting in a commoner coffee shop. "Are you, uh...having...fun so far?"

Kyoya finally turned his attention to his friend, seeing the hopeful look waver through violet orbs, staring up at him. "Of course. Especially since you haven't done anything too idiotic yet." Tamaki was able to chuckle at this as he nervously scratched his temple with a finger. "But yes...I have been enjoying myself so far. I'm more thrilled for tonight, however."

The musical had completely slipped from Tamaki's mind, and he immediately snapped into realization, a large smile breaking out on his face. "THAT'S RIGHT! Oh, we better hurry or we'll be late! Hurry, finish that tea! Drink faster!"

Tamaki stumbled off his stool and was fumbling to his coat back on before Kyoya began to laugh; a full hearty laugh at the sight of the King in a frantic mess.

"Dumb ass, it doesn't start until 8 hours from now. We still have time."

Realizing his mistake, Tamaki grinned in embarrassment and resumed his seat on the stool, across from his best friend. "S-sorry. I forgot, that's all. Simple mistake."

Kyoya sighed and shook his head, picking up his tea cup and cradling it in his hands. He never felt more at peace than he did right now, with his friend. Just his friend, on a overseas trip. The idea gave him chills, but overall, Kyoya was beaming from the inside.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sun set around five in the evening, and the hour of twilight in Times Square was truly breath taking. Unfortunately, Kyoya and Tamaki were running a bit late. (Totally not because Tamaki spent more then a half hour in the shower, oh no.) Kyoya didn't have a chance to take the picture perfect moment of the beautiful purple and pink hues of the horizon behind the sky scrappers and lights of famous tourist attraction. The two had linked arms together to avoid being torn apart by swarms of city people, all bundled up to protect themselves from the cold wisps of air. The walked along multiple Broadway theaters, all of which both boys enjoyed staring at at the gorgeous sight of the blinking marquees and lines of people going to their shows. Tamaki did a majority of the leading, always finding himself pulling Kyoya through crowds like a clueless child, but Tamaki didn't mind. It was Kyoya's birthday after all. He needed to be shown the time of his life, and Tamaki was determined to make it happen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tamaki couldn't help but observe Kyoya during the performance. He was paying attention, don't get him wrong, but certain parts he would like to turn his eyes on his best friend, who would occasionally close his eyes during one of the sentimental songs like I Dreamed A Dreamed or Bring Him Home, or stare intently at the singers and their body movements during full casted songs such as One Day More. Kyoya's undying love for musical theater always intrigued Tamaki, and saw it brought out another type of intelligent side of Kyoya that always had Tamaki curious for more.

There were only certain moments when Kyoya would glance at his blonde companion, and it was either during parts where the characters would say a phrase in French, and Tamaki had to whisper the translation into Kyoya's ear, or any scene involving Fantine -a character Kyoya often associated with Tamaki because his bespectacled friend was fond of the similarities the character and hr daughter had in comparison to Tamaki and his own mother. (3) Kyoya never dared to actually speak what he thought, although he caught a few glimpse of sorrowful eyes as Tamaki silently listened to Fantine's Death. Unaware of why he was actually doing it, Kyoya slipped his hand over Tamaki's clammy one that clutched the arm rest of the seat, and Tamaki squeezed it in return. The two of them didn't even share a glance, but their hands remained entangled throughout the rest of the performance.

The pair stepped out of the theater and into the cold darkness of the night. Tamaki had been blubbering by the end, but most of his tears have dried now, and Kyoya kept pulling out countless tissues for Tamaki to blow his nose.

"So heart breaking! So tragic! Merveilleux!"

"It was extraordinary." Kyoya had to lift up his glasses to wipe the corners of his eyes, but nothing more. He admitted, he was more self controlled than his boisterous friend.

"Oh, look mon ami! Look at this view!" Tamaki shouted from the street corner and waved enthusiastically for Kyoya to follow suit, which he did. Rubbing his hands together vigorously to warm up his stone cold hands, Kyoya made his way over to Tamaki who quickly led him to the center of all the commotion; the pedestrian plaza facing the New Years eve ball that sits on top of the Time Tower that was brilliantly lit up and standing erect among the other looming sky scrappers with their neon lights and flashing billboards. People circled around them as the two stood still, taking in the full sight and enjoying the closeness they were now experiencing. Tamaki had in instinctively pressed his body up against Kyoya's, but the latter didn't bother to move. He snapped a couple of shots of the magnificent Broadway District for their friends back home, and Kyoya did the same.

"C'est très jolie..." Tamaki murmured into the air, his breath visible by the bright radiation around them. Kyoya lazily nodded his head, too memorized by every visible thing in sight, although his hands had not stopped rubbing together.

Feeling the aggressiveness of his hands, Tamaki smiled to himself as slipped off his leather gloves and began to gently slip them on to the young man's slender hands. "Here, before you get frost bite."

Kyoya didn't pull his hands away in defense, but didn't help either. He allowed Tamaki to handle his hands to keep them enclosed in his until he was comfortable enough to wiggle his fingers ago. "Thank you, Tamaki. Very thoughtful..." Kyoya didn't bother to scold him for not thinking of this earlier in the trip. It would ruin the moment.

"I, uh," Tamaki coughed into his now bare hands but hastily shoved them back into his pockets, "...hoped you enjoyed your birthday, and all. I mean I know we have tomorrow to finish up but...I was just wondering, ya know."

The Shadow King has never seen the other King so noticeably fidgity and nervous before, but the sight of the charming boy break out in a sweat just by standing there in front of him, confused on what to do with his hands made Kyoya chuckle and smile. He smiled that small, warm smile up at his friend like he did in the train station.

"Tamaki, stop fussing. You'll make a scene." Kyoya lightly scolded and reached out to take those trembling hands in his own, squeezing them tight. "Honestly, I could never have wished for a better birthday present in the whole world. I was a bit skeptical of this trip in the beginning, I must admit. But having you around made it all worth wide. If it wasn't for you..."

It was now Kyoya's time to fumble with his words, which he rarely does. He couldn't seem to phrase the right sentence in his head but Tamaki find this sight much more endearing.

"Awww," he cooed, "Mommy is looking a little flushed~"

"Shut it." Kyoya shot him a glare but it quickly turned into a devious smile. "If only Daddy hadn't put dear old Mommy in this situation."

Tamaki lowered his eyes and kept his eyes locked with Kyoya's features. Everything he loved about his friend was all rushing back into his mind. He has never had the sudden urge to kiss him now than ever before.

"Um, Kyoya?"

"Hm?"

"May I...I mean, I was only wondering if I could...possibly?"

"Kiss me."

"Yeawuuait what?!"

Kyoya swiftly pressed a chaste kiss to Tamaki's lips, eyes contently closed, all problems and formalities gone. No one they knew was watching, and no one needed to know. The moment was perfect, and although the suddenness of the kiss caught Tamaki off guard and left him stiff, the warmth of the blood rushing to his cheeks allowed him to melt into the innocent kiss and his eyes were soon closed as well. The pair were still, their hands still held tight to each other.

The second they pulled away, Kyoya sighed against Tamaki's lips, his glasses clouded and hiding his eyes. Tamaki remained silent but opened his eyes to watch Kyoya's pursed lips as they pulled only a few inches away. They pressed their foreheads together, and Kyoya remained smiling to himself and Tamaki pressed another simple kiss to the bespectacled man's temple.

"Hey, Kyoya?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think maybe we could order a kotatsu to our hotel room?"

"Shut up."

**(1) i spent probably...a half hour trying to settle the time zones and shit and what time they would arrive if they left at that time...it's painful, man.**

**(2) would he have a japanese accent? french? WHO KNOWS!?**

**(3) frick fantine is my favorite les mis character- i love all representation by her. she's somewhat similar to Tamaki's mother...in the concept of "a single french mother who has to take care of her illegitimate child" except his mother didn't die and fantine did ahahahah /sweats nervously/ seriously, read about her. - **** wiki/Fantine**


End file.
